


Makeup and Making out

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate tags, M/M, Model AU, i did it guys, i wrote a renmin fic, jaeren, makeup artist Jaemin, makeup artist au, model renjun, modelAU, or jaeren, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Makeup artist Na Jaemin had met many beautiful models in his time. None of them however could make him as shy as Huang Renjun could.





	Makeup and Making out

**Author's Note:**

> I really like renmin okay ?? they're both my ults and their ship works so well...
> 
> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them
> 
>  
> 
> Also PLEASE talk to me if you want to !!

Jaemin had studied make up for years. He had done makeup on all kinds of people. He had seen all types of beautiful people, but never beautiful enough to make him as shy as the model he was doing right now made him. The model he was doing was clearly famous by the amount of people taking care of him and by the way he was completely comfortable in the makeup chair.  
  
“Jaemin are you done soon?” The hairstylist skipped over to them. He was bearing a big smile. Jaemin stopped applying the golden star underneath the models left eye.  
  
“Almost. I just need to apply this star.” Jaemin waved the pincers holding the small glittery star around. The hairstylist eyes following it. Jaemin smiled slightly before bending over. Once again averting his attention to the model. Hearing the hairstylists feet move out of the room.  
  
He had been working on the golden star for the past three minutes. It just wouldn’t stick to the models skin. He sighed for the nth time before turning around and changing the star. Deciding there must be something wrong with the other.  
  
“Jaemin, right?” Shivers went down his back hearing the models voice. He had been quiet through the entire makeup session. Jaemin had just decided he liked being quiet.  
  
“Yeah. Na Jaemin.” He picked up a different star after placing the first one diligently back into the packet. He put a little make up glue on it. Listening for the model to speak again.  
  
“Korean.” Jaemin wasn’t sure if the words were meant for him or not, but he decided they weren’t. Pretending to not hear the model. “Jaemin is a pretty name, but what is a Korean boy like you doing in China?” Jaemin hadn’t been in Korea for years. He moved to China at the age of 16 to study make up and here he was, almost 20.  
  
“Studying makeup.” Jaemin waved the star around a little. He noticed how the models eyes didn’t follow it. They were dead set on his face. He tried to push back the thought of the model complimenting him, but still his cheeks went a light pink.   
Again, he bent over trying to place the new star on the models face. This time it thankfully worked. He stood back up and started packing his makeup products together.  
  
“I’m Huang Renjun for the record. I’m excited to get to know you more in the future.” The model winked as he stood up. His hair was still a mess, but Jaemin let him go. Feeling his cheeks heat up immensely. Huang Renjun just winked at him.  
  
After about an hour of Renjun taking photo after photo, and a couple of touch ups it was time for a complete make up change. Jaemin had watched Renjun work so intensely he didn’t even realise how much time had went by. The model was beyond beautiful. The gods must have sculpted his face. His body was thin but gorgeous. He was on the shorter side, but he pulled of all his outfits perfectly.  
  
“This time go for the bad boy feel. This will be the last one for today.” Even though they were only on the second makeup look, Renjun had changed clothes a lot. Multiple different looks, but the same light makeup. He looked almost magical when he sat down in the makeup chair once again.  
  
His hair was messy, but stylish. He was wearing a white sweater with a light tinge of yellow. His shorts making his legs look thin, and long. It was short and big, but it fit Renjun perfectly. He was also carrying the red cap he had been wearing in the last photos in his right hand. He sighed after a couple of seconds with his eyes closed. Jaemin had almost forgotten he had work to do as he looked Renjun up and down.  
  
Jaemin wasn’t sure how the model could look like a bad boy. He had a sweet feeling. His eyes shone like stars and his small smile made him look even younger than he probably was. Jaemin picked off the two golden stars under Renjun’s eyes, throwing them away. He sighed to himself. He loved putting makeup on people, but he disliked taking it off. It took forever and he had to moisturize and be careful not to rub too hard.  
  
After wiping all the makeup off he looked at Renjun again. He went from looking like a celebrity to a boyfriend. The boy next door maybe? Jaemin wasn’t sure, but he liked this look on Renjun too. He smiled slightly taking in all of Renjun’s beauty.  
  
When Renjun opened his eyes, he was met with a beautiful smile. All he saw was the way the makeup artist’s teeth shone. They were absolutely perfect. Renjun was sure Jaemin could be a model himself if he only tried.  
  
“You’re beautiful. Why aren’t you a model?” It was as if Jaemin woke up from a dream. Quickly turning away from the model. He got out all the products he was going to use. Trying to take his sweet time. Wanting his cheeks to cool down before turning around again. He wasn’t sure if he needed primer. He tried using a long time on deciding, but he had already done that. He didn’t need it. The make up was going to be taken off soon anyway.  
  
“Jaemin? I’m curious please tell me. You’re tall, thin, and beautiful, and you’re working in the industry. Somebody must have asked you to be a model.” Jaemin gave up. Turning around to do the models make up. Doing it on autopilot.  
  
“I was, but I said no. Deciding I liked myself behind the camera instead.” Jaemin had always sucked on lying. He could see the pity in Renjun’s eyes as he spoke.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Jaemin wasn’t sure why he said he’s sorry. It wasn’t his fault. It was nobody else’s fault than Jaemin’s.  
  
“Don’t. It’s not your fault. Anyway, working behind the camera means I can look at all the beautiful models, like you. Instead of being looked at.” Both males bore matching red cheeks. Renjun was used to the compliments, but it felt different getting them from Jaemin. He already craved more. Jaemin however was swearing at himself in his head for saying those stupid words. Just why did he have to say that?  
  
They were both quiet during the rest of the makeup session. Jaemin sometimes asking Renjun to open his eyes or close them. The makeup this time around was darker, and smokier, but Renjun still looked amazing. Jaemin was still not sure how Renjun was going to be a bad boy, but the makeup helped a lot.  
  
“Do you never get tired of doing the same thing every day?” Jaemin wasn’t sure what Renjun meant by his question. No day was ever the same. Some days he did glamorous makeup, others times he did neutral looks. He loved each and every day.  
  
“Don’t you ever get tired of posing?” The oldest of the two, smiled weakly.  
  
“Sometimes, but I get what you mean.” Feeling finished with the conversation left the room. Telling the hairstylist, it was his turn to work on the model. Was Renjun always that nice to his staff? Jaemin wasn’t sure. Maybe he could ask the other staff later. Right, now he had to relax for a bit. Make up could be tiring, especially if you had a flirt in front of you.  
  
He sat down in one of the many chairs. There was a table in front of the chair he chose. It was packed with snacks. Crisps, chocolates, and Oreos. Jaemin sighed to himself. He hadn’t tasted sweets in years. He tried to hold a conversation with some of the set designers, but it quickly died down. He wasn’t sure what to do while waiting for the model. When Renjun would come out Jaemin would have to watch him take pictures, to make sure his make up looked good.  
  
It was more than one person who tried to get him to eat some of the snacks, but he really couldn’t handle it. No matter how hungry he was he would never eat something like the stuff on the table. Not even if he was starving.  
  
Jaemin didn’t need to be told when Renjun walked in. The rooms feeling completely changed. It went from boring and glum to beautiful and light. The model really did look like a bad boy now. His hair messy and he was wearing dark clothes and skinny black pants. Jaemin had a little extra bounce in his step as he walked over to the set. Ready to watch the model in action.  
  
“Renjun for the third time look into the camera. What are you even looking at?” The photographs voice was stern and annoyed. Jaemin’s face scrunched up. Renjun didn’t have any trouble earlier. Why was he so out of it now? He looked up from to monitor and at the model. He met Renjun’s curious eyes. He was clearly watching him before Jaemin even looked up.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Renjun’s eyes however lingered on Jaemin’s face. Jaemin’s face reacting quite quickly to it. His cheeks going a dark red before looking back at the monitor. Renjun still didn’t look into the camera. This time Jaemin knew he had to do something.  
  
“Sir, his makeup looks weird. Can I fix him up a little before you start again?” It was a clear lie, not that anybody, but him could tell. He was the only who knew anything about makeup in this room.  
  
“Sure, Renjun seems to need a break anyway.” Jaemin staggered over to his brushes. Pretending to find something he could do to Renjun’s face. He decided a little highlighter wouldn’t hurt. He picked up everything he needed and jogged back. Bending slightly over to do the males make up.  
  
“Why are you so out of it?” Renjun smiled at him. It was sweet, teasing and shy all at the same time. Jaemin’s heart gave a little jolt.  
  
“I can’t keep my eyes off you.” Without thinking Jaemin hit the older lightly. Not enough for it to hurt or anything.  
  
“Oh shut up,” Jaemin tried hiding his face as he closed the highlighter. “Just do your job and ask me out later.” Jaemin could ask himself where the confidence came from, but he didn’t care because Renjun smiled and nodded. Getting ready to pose again. Jaemin ran back to his earlier place. The highlighter looked really good.  
  
Twenty minutes later and they were back in the makeup chair. Jaemin once again having to take off Renjun’s makeup. He sighed as he got ready. He had almost forgotten that Renjun was a human, and not a robot. He was so quiet, and always smiling. Not to talk about how good looking he was. He was however reminded that Renjun was human when he turned around a little fast and slipped, falling straight on Renjun. The older quick to react. Caught him before he fell to the floor.  
  
“You have to be careful, Jaemin.” Renjun’s smile was a bigger than normal, making him look ethereal. Jaemin tried to think of which way he liked Renjun the most. It took him only a couple of seconds to decide that he liked him the best just as he was right now. His face close to his, his smile big, and eyes soft.  
  
“Thank you.” Jaemin fought his way out of the models arms. His cheeks a pure red. Without another word, he went back to cleaning Renjun’s face. Getting each little part of the makeup off. Making Renjun’s skin look a little red, but Jaemin didn’t care. Renjun could never look ugly. Jaemin was sure he could throw a whole chocolate cake in his face and he would still look like a prince.  
  
When he was finally done he let out a small, done, letting Renjun stand up. He looked tired, but more boyfriend than earlier. He really had a very boyfriend looking face. The older looked around the room, then at Jaemin. He was clearly dreading something, not that Jaemin noticed. He was too busy looking at the models face.  
  
“This is the moment I ask you out, right?” Jaemin nodded, smiling slightly. “Okay, here goes nothing. Na Jaemin, the best make up artist I’ve ever had, would you like to go out on a date with me?” Both their faces were flushed red as their eyes met. There was no internal fight on Jaemin’s side. He knew his answer already before Renjun had asked him out.  
  
“Yes, I, Na Jaemin, the world’s best makeup artist, would like to go out with you, Huang Renjun, a model a little above average.” Renjun giggled. It was his time to hit Jaemin’s shoulder. Getting a little whine from the younger.  
  
“You liar.” Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows at Renjun’s words. A cheeky smile on his lips. Renjun looked at the younger. He scanned him from top to bottom and up again.  
  
“Say I’m beautiful or I’ll kiss you.” Jaemin once again only showed a cheeky smile. Showing no signs of saying Renjun was beautiful. When Jaemin leaned on the now clean makeup table Renjun couldn’t hold back anymore.  
  
It started out as a light peck on Jaemin’s smiling lips. The younger of them going red as a tomato. His cheeks heating up as if a fire was burning on them.  
  
“Say it.” Jaemin shook his head no. Another peck.  
  
“say it.” Again he only shook his head. This time receiving two pecks. Both boys smiling.  
  
“Say it or I won’t kiss you again.” Renjun laughed a little when Jaemin scrunched up his face. Showing clear annoyance.  
  
“Fine. You, Huang Renjun, are the most beautiful person out there.” Finally Renjun kissed Jaemin for real. Going all in. His hands holding the youngers neck and waist. Pushing him closer. Jaemin kissed back with a smile on his face. His hands cupping the models face. Enjoying feeling the beautiful males skin.  
  
When Renjun pushed Jaemin on top of the makeup table the younger let out a little squeal. He really wasn’t expecting Renjun to be so outgoing when it came to making out. Not that he was complaining.  
  
He wasn’t complaining either when the older moved his hand from Jaemin’s neck to his hair. Holding some of it tightly. Neither was he complaining when the older started drawing circles with his thumb on Jaemin’s stomach.  
  
The younger of the two was actually far from complaining. Renjun could of course hear that by the amount of moans that escaped Jaemin’s lips in between kisses. Renjun was in control and he loved that. It wasn’t before when Jaemin moved his right hand from Renjun’s face to his hair that the older started moaning too.  
  
They stayed like that for awhile. Their mouths moving together. Both of them pulling and messing each other’s hair up. They stayed like that until Renjun’s manager knocked and said they had to leave soon. That Renjun needed sleep.  
  
And Renjun did go home. Not to sleep though. He was pretty sure he would never be able to sleep when Jaemin’s lips were in the room, and it just so happens that Jaemin was spending the night at Renjun’s. A first of many night’s they would spend together.


End file.
